Jeux d'eau du maison
by AcerbusEquinomin56
Summary: Zemyx - Demyx persuades/kidnaps Zexion and carries him off for a research mission...at the pool. Little did he know, Zexion would learn far more than just data.


The excruciating screams of ecstasy, the continual and never-ending splashes of liquid, the flushed faces and open mouths, Zexion ignored from a pool side bench. He ignored them to the best of his ability, but even then, there was always some small child targeting his ear drums. He could only regret ever being persuaded to be carried off on this trip, this _research trip_.

He should have known better.

###

It had been a slow morning, one where the coffee had second thoughts about the pot and where the castle cafeteria had been out of strawberry milk. It had apparently also been a bad morning. Zexion knew it well. He knew it very well.

After finishing his incomplete breakfast, he had attempted to make his way back to his room, but ended up on some sort of detour. The detour's name was Demyx. He had caught Zexion in a curve and a corner, talking deliberately rapidly to a still drowsy superior. The milk was his usual wake up call.

"Zexion! Zexion! Guess what? I got clearance to go on another research mission, but I also managed to swing it so as I could bring a mission partner! Finally! You get to go on an info-collecting trip with me!" This long set of verbal explanation points was uttered in the matter of a few seconds. Zexion managed to dissect some of it and it led him to a few questions.

"Demyx…who precisely gave you this bi-partnered mission authorization?"

Demyx was more energetic than usual and he continued to tug on Zexion's sleeve as he answered, driving him out of the corner and in a steady forward direction; one that was opposite of where Zexion was originally intending to go.

"The head Superior gave it to me! I asked him and after a few minutes he said that it would be fine and great and wonderful!" Zexion had a horrible image in his head of Xemnas merely giving Demyx the stamp of approval to make him leave the Castle office. He may have been right.

Demyx paid no attention to Zexion's lack of answer as he remained unerring from his path of pushing the other in one direction. This direction led towards the dimensional portal room. Zexion noticed. He also fought.

"Demyx…I never even gave you my permission to accompany you on this trip."

Demyx smiled.

"That's okay! It says so on the sheet that the Superior signed that you're my partner!"

"Oh dear…"

"Here we are!"

With a small cry of excitement, Demyx dumped Zexion into a chosen portal and hopped in after him. The clothing changed appropriately along the way, thanks to Vexen's magic clothes swapper (leave it to Vexen to come up with something like that). With a colossal **THUMP**, they landed in the middle of a spacious room surrounded by metal lockers and benches.

Zexion looked around from the ground, having landed bottom down. It was a dimly lit room, sparsely, but neatly furnished, and seemed an anteroom to something else. He could hear some sort of crazed noise from open windows at the top of the walls while burning sunshine billowed through them as well. There was no one else in the room but them.

Demyx was standing, stretching and popping his back, the bubbles in his ligaments cracking in volatile rhythms before he sighed content and relaxed his posture. Only then did Zexion notice the apparel that they were garbed in that tipped him off to their location. Demyx was shirtless, his shoulder blades inching outwards in heaving gestures; the crease at his spine variegating off to his tempered ribs and stemming hard into his hips.

Those hips were covered in startling electric blue and yellow trunks, spreading down to his knees before emitting his indented, lengthy legs; forcing curves in at his knees; pulling fissured plates of muscle down his calves; and filtering finally off at his trickled ankles and long, balanced feet. He wore a matching pair of shocking blue flip-flops.

Demyx turned around and shocked.

"What! You're not going to swim?"

The sight itself could shock, but Zexion managed to look at himself. He was dressed comfortably in an oversized black, short-sleeved T-shirt that obscured half of his Prussian blue shorts. He looked down at his own exposed legs, leaning out of the fabric and plashing pale skin at the floor. His own thin, tensed legs ended at a pair of black sandals. He wiggled his toes a bit to make sure he was actually wearing all of this stuff. He was.

He slowly looked back up at Demyx as the standing continued to pout. Zexion shook his head.

"Demyx…where **are** we?"

Demyx brightened instantly.

"We're at the POOL!"

Zexion sighed…hard.

###

Zexion sat on the pool bench, barely managing to find something to do. All of his spare and back-up books that he'd hidden in his standard Organization coat had vanished to the wardrobe change. He made a mental note to talk with Vexen about that. Even his few research materials he had been carrying were carted off to mystery. He was bored…intensely bored.

He was only occupying himself by reading the various labels and signs that were posted along the pool's edge and limits. A few included the rules which he had read and checked several times, noticing that of the 17 or so rules, 14 were being obliquely violated while the other three, privately broken. He was almost appalled when he noticed half of the obvious ones being perpetrated by Demyx. He rubbed his head.

By the time he had read every sign, notice, rule board and advertisement in sight, he had gathered nowhere near enough research data to call this mission a success. He was being basted in sunlight and he was not one to bask in it. It was practically frying him. He desperately needed to find shade.

He eased himself up from the bench and sauntered over to a small area under a set of large beach umbrellas mounted into cement-iron tables. Settling onto the rough, cool, porous stone, the excess heat drained away from his legs. It was pleasant enough, but his boredom was still overwhelming. He thought he might as well observe the life habits of the people enjoying this recreational activity.

His sight instead fell on Demyx.

Of course, it was hard to miss Demyx.

The water element was at home in this "pool" as he called it, wading races with the other occupiers of this compact body of water. He was smiling, laughing, splashing water at younger water soakers, and generally having a fantastic time. Zexion was dumbfounded. He had no idea how this came about.

Demyx was having a wonderful time with absolute strangers, those who had no idea who he was and yet were happy submitting to playing with him. There was no fact of boundary, no rule of space, no sense of knowledge, only of joyous being. And Demyx flourished and fed off of this atmosphere. Zexion nearly bumped into an error in his processing.

"What? This…makes little sense…"

And yet, Zexion could feel something off; something warm other than the curls of sunlight breaking under the shade. There was a simplicity that he enjoyed; as he noticed Demyx even picking a small female child up and putting her on his shoulders while rushing about in the pool, the girl screeching with laughter the whole way through.

Zexion stumbled in feeling. He was amused and yet genuinely offset. He closed his eyes with something of a headache where his heart is. It was a few minutes of confused and pyrrhical thought before he opened his eyes again; no conclusion was reached in his mind, his eyes looked for answers again.

Demyx was standing still, rolling his arms back, and tightening up his muscles, apparently loosening them again. His figure arched indefinitely, straightening and flexing, until he had satisfaction again. His hair had drooped only minutely and his face had only grown in smiles.

Zexion washed him over with vision; the shimmering lacquer of the water reflecting sunlight in his eyes while it rolled down Demyx's chest; the chest itself flattened and patterned to bones and liquid; his thick, jutting collarbone covering the container of flexible force. The water rivered down and fleeted against his trunks, still collecting at his stomach, his abdomen, his navel.

The trunks were glued in tight constricted gravity to Demyx's body, the inertia lost on them, their arms effective. Demyx's constant hopping motions in the water did not help Zexion's already adhesive stare. It was not until Demyx noticed the stare and responded with a gleeful wave that Zexion was brought out of the trance.

Zexion blinked and looked away. He started attempting to think of some reason to explain his action before he realized _exactly what _he had been staring at. He hardly had it sorted out before his eyes returned to their previous position, but Demyx had already returned to playing with his newfound companions. Zexion averted his eyes momentarily, but caught sight of something else.

Across from his side of the pool, there was a large group of scantily clad females watching Demyx. Zexion frowned and noted in his head that it must be a common accepted practice in this society to expose yourself openly. He wondered why then there was a rule that specified "decent" clothing on the regulation board. He pondered, but returned to the sight at eye.

The women were all staring over at Demyx, some dangerously, some disturbingly and some, in a way that made Zexion's skin crawl. He did not particularly like the way this appeared to him. It looked to him like they wanted to eat Demyx.

And then they moved; all of them, one by one, sinking into the pool slowly and casually, fixed on a target, half slithering ("like snakes" Zexion thought) towards Demyx. They managed to surround him loosely as Demyx took no notice. Zexion hoped that cannibalism did not run freely in this world.

One spoke, looking at Demyx and leaning over, threading an arm over his shoulder. Zexion bristled visibly, his chest biting in intense anger; his stomach growing bitter. He stared as she went on speaking, her features contorting into twisted smiles and hushes, and placed her other arm on Demyx's other shoulder. Demyx hardly moved.

Zexion could barely dare to breathe. He clenched, clutching violently in pulse and still boiling more rage every second. He rhythmically squeezed on his stone seat for support. There was going to be a breaking point, but precisely what that was, he did not know. However, it did not come into existence as his entire body froze when he saw Demyx moving.

He shrugged off the arms that had been wrapped around his neck and backed slowly up, the woman's face obviously stunned at the movement. The others' faces mirrored the sentiment. Demyx did not bother breaking the ring they had made around him. Instead, he turned spryly and pointed directly to Zexion and smiled widely. Zexion nearly went red.

He was not positive as to the meaning of the motion, but he had a definite assumption and one that he knew would have its consequences. And he watched; the women all dispersed in rapid agenda and Demyx returned to playing. Zexion sighed and almost smiled as the gaggle of barely clothed girls strolled off, clutching their towels perhaps a bit harder than they need be.

Zexion felt as though he were gloating. It started making a small amount of sense to him, but the sunshine still had not completely worked into his system yet. Zexion refused to look away then.

###

Zexion was sitting; still sitting. It had been an hour or so and his boredom had returned; the only thing that he had to do was watch Demyx…and despite how absorbing that hobby turned out to be, Zexion decided it would probably be more productive to determine another activity.

He went for a refreshment.

There were large amounts of couples walking out of a small hut holding colored drinks of every kind. Zexion decided this to be the best candidate for something chilled and rejuvenating for his partially dehydrated frame. He entered the shack, where two more pairs were seated and enjoying a single drink per couple. He shuddered and thought of sanitary regulations.

He approached the counter while a large young man with a bald head was working at a blender behind the counter-top. The blade-fitted machine buzzed happily and noisily. A large sign above the wooden bar-table was bespattered with every pigment imaginable, spelling nearly every appetizing word imaginable. Zexion was speechless.

The blender went silent, letting its fruity contents meld at its base. The bald man turned around revealing his loud, blaring red Hawaiian shirt. He was even decked out in a lei sporting cinnabar hibiscus flowers. He smiled a gold toothy grin and leaned forward on his elbow, shooting a salesperson's look at the still speechless Zexion.

"So little man, have you decided?"

Zexion noted the comment and responded in a likewise manner. The man was met with a flat answer.

"No."

The bald man made a small, easy motion with his mouth and spoke again.

"Ah, having a hard time, eh?"

"I suppose."

The man tried once more at a different angle.

"May I suggest something then?"

Zexion nodded. The man shuffled in pride.

"Well, today, we have several deals that you can get! Our mongo margaritas are half off, the daiquiris are a taste-bud bubbling bargain and our Pina Coladas are to die for! …Does that help?"

Zexion nodded. If something was to die for, then he guessed that it was good or at least according to the pitch. He decided to sample one of the Pina Coladas referred to. He reached into his pocket for his munny wallet.

It wasn't there. _The wallet wasn't there_.

His eyes went wide. He had forgotten about the clothes switch. "I'll castigate Vexen for this!" he thought frantically as he looked back up at the counter in near fearful embarrassment. The man noticed his panic.

"Ah, a little short on cash there, stretch?"

Zexion nodded solemnly.

"It appears my wallet is…in my other pants."

The bald man laughed heartily before reaching out and patting Zexion on the shoulder. The further did his best to minimize his flinching away. The man continued with another grin while thoughtfully rubbing his equally bald chin.

"Tell you what, I believe I may have something for ya. We're also having our smooching smoothie deal. See, we're giving a small smoothie out for free to each couple that comes in here to share. It's our own contribution to love in this world! But, you have to prove you're a couple by giving each other a smooch. Simple enough, right?"

Zexion was a deepening shade of salmon pink. The man smiled.

"Ah, I see something's working up there in that brain. I'm guessing you're with someone here right?"

Zexion nodded hesitantly and slowly. He wasn't really sure how this was going to go, especially considering he had Demyx on his mind. The man grinned again.

"I knew it! I can always tell! So, who's the lucky person?"

Zexion bit his lip as he noticed the other customers staring at him strangely.

"Umm…well…"

He hardly managed to get anything else out before Demyx jogged into the hut. Water was still shooting off his limbs as he got to Zexion; his appendages bouncing in rhythm to the run; his trunks anticipatingly attached to his thighs. He spoke.

"Zexion! I didn't know where you'd gone! I've been looking for you all over the place!"

Zexion just got out Demyx's name when the bald man spoke again.

"AH! So, **this** is who you're with!"

The hue Zexion's face broadcasted verified it. He spoke to Demyx this time.

"Alright then, if you want a smoothie, give your guy a smooch!"

Demyx blinked and shrugged.

"Okay."

Before Zexion knew it Demyx was in his mouth, burrowing eagerly and quickly inwards, finding his way past Zexion's lips and tenderly burying his tongue. Zexion could only realize the present as Demyx pushed on; he could taste small tinctures of saliva and chlorine, but a heavier taste of sunlight. And yet, it was all over in a matter of a few decades in seconds and Demyx pulled back with Zexion pulling forward.

The bald man nodded his head while scratching his chin before clapping his hands approvingly. It triggered a whole round of applause from everyone else in the hut. Demyx merely grinned proudly as Zexion still wavered in wondering. The bald man spoke.

"That **definitely **deserves a large."

###

Zexion was sitting on the sunlit bench again, the large smoothie half empty, but due not only to his own efforts, but to Demyx's as well. He thought back and revoked his condemnation on the couple he had seen earlier sharing their beverage. Demyx sat to his left, leaning over every once in a while to sip at the cold crystal drink; a stray droplet still fell every so often from a tip of his hair.

Zexion glanced over, his cold, austere exterior and ideal somewhat broken, and wondered out loud.

"Demyx…what was that all about?"

Demyx looked over quickly, still slurping up the blueberry flavored liquid.

"Eh?...What do you mean?"

Zexion shifted uncomfortably on the hot metal bench.

"I am referring to the incident in that hut."

Demyx furrowed, then fired, smiling and leaning back in small increments.

"Well…I came in, looking for you cause I didn't know where you went. I saw you and then that bald guy there told me to kiss my guy, so I did." He smiled over at Zexion.

"Wait…you identify me as…yours?"

Demyx nodded. Zexion blushed.

"Yeah…of course…don't you remember when I sang for you; or when I speak to you; or when I saw you in the shower…and after that we talked and got everything we needed to out?"

Zexion jiggled his head severely in acknowledgement.

"Well…after that…I guess…I kinda thought we were together…you know?"

Zexion shook his head.

"No…I don't understand what you mean…I remember those times…and I remember the things we said…but…what do you mean by 'together'?"

Demyx bit his lip in pain. It was an interesting movement and one that Zexion paid great attention to. Demyx contemplated before speaking. He considered his thoughts and opinions, deeply riffling through them and confronting the cornerstones. This would be a confirmation…he hoped.

"Umm…by together…I guess I mean…well…"

He thought again, not sure _what_ he meant and looked over at the pool. Many people had left at this time, leaving the pool mostly empty. They had all gone for dinner or to head back to their homes. The sun had even begun to fluster purple in the late day. Then he found his answer. Demyx smiled and looked over at Zexion.

"I've got it."

Zexion frowned.

"What do you have?"

"You need to swim."

With that Demyx scooped Zexion up bridal style and began carrying him to the pool steps. Zexion attempted to fight, but was failing as Demyx inched down into the water. Zexion attempted, hysterically floundering in argument.

"Demyx! There's a reason why I didn't get in the water! Stop! Stop! I can't…I've never…I can't swim!"

Demyx smiled and reassessed his hold, repositioning his arms so that they hooked under Zexion's legs and held him to Demyx's chest. Zexion in natural reaction twisted his arms around Demyx's neck. He looked with fear at the water as Demyx spoke again.

"That's good! That's actually perfect for what I need to tell you."

Demyx continued walking forward, sinking further down as he went. As he neared the pool floor, Zexion first encountered the feeling. His feet touched the surface of the water. He recoiled, shrinking up, but Demyx soon stepped again, plunging Zexion's whole foot into the water. Zexion squinched his eyes shut, waiting, but felt nothing other than the sun-warm and water-cool liquid hovering about his skin. He looked down, noticing Demyx looking up at him, smiling, before stepping down again.

The water continued the rise against Demyx's chest and up Zexion's body; when Demyx finally stopped, it had crawled up both their backs. He had stopped in a deeper section of the pool. Zexion held on tightly, glaring frightened into the clear wavery mass. Demyx began to ease him down and Zexion immediately hugged harder onto Demyx's shoulders. Demyx responded.

"You can ease up a bit, you know…"

"No! I'll…I'll…fall…I'll drown!"

Demyx watched, noticing this as being one of the first times he'd ever actually seen Zexion even somewhat frightened. This was new. Where Zexion was always collected, in citadels of his dark strength, and the fortress of thought that encompassed his life, Demyx was alive in movement.

And this movement was foreign to Zexion, something unable to be trusted. There really was something perilous in getting someone out of their comfort zone. Zexion saw himself alone, forsaken and sinking, further into an unknown depth of danger. Despair was there. But all there was to do was trust. Demyx etched pain from his feeling and softly spoke again.

"No, you won't."

"I will! I know I will!"

"Zexion, I promise you won't… Just hold onto me and breathe."

Demyx's tone was very much like the water; it was fluid and silvery, baseless and yet infinitely trustworthy, alive and firm and safe. Zexion sank into it and slowly let his arms loosen as Demyx eased him downwards. Zexion's feet didn't reach the bottom of the pool, but he floated sufficiently enough to keep a circle of arms around Demyx's neck.

It was at this point that Zexion first noticed the warmth that Demyx resonated. Where every strand of water graced between their bodies, the heat he evaporated sent itself into Zexion's chest. And this _was_ all inclusive, and enveloping. And it was safety.

Zexion looked amazed and incredulous at himself and then at Demyx, who smiled warmly and shifted his arms again, up crossed behind Zexion's shoulders; forming another ring of protection, of comfort, of world. He whispered.

"I think…this…is what being a couple is like."

Zexion blinked as Demyx went on.

"We're always in the water, whether it's deep or shallow, it's always there. And it is kind of like the risks we take since we're together…we can get in too deep and we might drown…but…the water's only dangerous if you don't know it well…"

He swayed gently into the miniature current of the pool, pulling Zexion smoothly along.

"But, this…I think is what being together is about."

He closed his eyes.

"We are different people…sure…and we are each our own person…we can live apart…and we have lives separate from each other…but…"

Since his hands were busy, Demyx moved his head around, bopping his nose against each of Zexion's arms, his hair tressling into Zexion's neck.

"We also rely on each other…we can hold each other up…and not have to worry about sinking…since we're here…and we know we're both safe when we're together…I think that's what it means…"

Zexion looked downwards, at his legs humming in the water, suspended, sustained. He watched himself and Demyx, both completely protected from any danger, from his anxieties, from his assumptions. And he looked at Demyx who simply zephyred through the water, coaxing Zexion to go with him, each arm coasting his back with reassurance.

And he understood and stopped, his face becoming like soft marbled stone, tired and relaxed against Demyx's body; his hands unclenching; his appendages limp. The weight of the day then fell leaden on his muscles. He whispered weakly.

"Please take me home Demyx…"

Demyx nodded slowly and complied.

###

When they arrived back at the castle, Demyx was still carrying Zexion, regardless of being dry, regardless of being back in their regular clothes. He still carried Zexion in through the halls.

The carried was still somewhat conscious. It was apparent that the day had required a great deal of energy from him, since he was used to paper work and dark rooms. Demyx walked slowly, glancing every now and again back down to Zexion's face. He was worried…and Zexion hadn't said anything about his opinion while they had been in the pool.

Within a matter of minutes of patterned pacing, the carrier managed open the door to Zexion's room and walked in. He hadn't even set Zexion down on his bed, before he spoke. His voice was strained, but serious and with a tint of sharp honesty. It was obvious he was intensely exhausted.

"Demyx…take me to _your_ room…there's something…I have to say."

Demyx widened his eyes, but concurred and quickly was off again. The steps to his feet and heart were whittling miles into memories. The walk was nonexistent and Zexion's eyes were narrowed to determination; Demyx's thoughts coursing magnetically to the wait. He came to his door just as soon as found himself where he called home.

The room was something of a mess, stacks of things non-mission-related, music, his Sitar, and several other mementos that meant a great deal to him, plus furniture, his bed and other necessities. He shuffled a few items out of his way with his feet, clearing a path. Demyx hesitantly walked through it and set Zexion on the bed before spindly sitting down.

Zexion opened his eyes wider and observed the room before looking at Demyx. He looked anxious and jittery, staring back at Zexion with a pensive, worried look. Zexion leaned up towards Demyx, supporting himself with an arm and handling a sitting position. Demyx in reaction, leaned forward. However, he expected Zexion to speak to him. The other had other plans.

Zexion grabbed Demyx by the scruff of the neck and jammed his mouth into Demyx's lips. The shock lasted just as long as the kiss did as Zexion felt it sure enough of his message. He parted and pulled Demyx forward; they landed on their sides, with Zexion joining his arms around Demyx's waist and leaning his head on the other's chest; in a similar way that Demyx had to Zexion when he held him earlier.

Demyx looked down in amazement, staring stunned at a fluttering sense of finality. Zexion breathed, shuddering inch-fulls of air, trying to explain his own movement; the smoothie shack returning to him. And when he did, the movement had interest and his eyes were of answer.

"I understand what you mean now…and…you're mine too."

Zexion buried his head away to avoid being spotted wearing a rose-battering blush. Demyx balanced out the bliss that spread from both their cheeks and encircled Zexion again, finally sure and comfortable. They felt confirmed. And Zexion smiled.

###

A/N: Hello everyone!

Well, here it is…this fic. It's taken a while, but it finally got here safe and sound. It was the first fic I finished after my non-writing period (which has thankfully been over for a long time) and the first fic priority when my internet went out again for a month and a half…

Needless to say, I've revised this fic some 4-6 times during that month and a half…so I dearly hope there are no errors this time…

So, here's another Zemyx fic…or something like that. I think I ended up trying to write something for Dexion day…and I was late…and then the internet went out…so…yeah.

Umm…this came out of nowhere…it really did.

It is partially based on all my memories of swimming pools and partially not. I'll let you all figure out which parts are which.

(Interestingly, the idea for this fic came when I was reminiscing over one of my school's spring mini-retreats…there was a pool there…yeah…however…It seems as though I've taken bits from all over the place for the setting of this fic…hmm…)

Yeah…those women wanted Demyx…but they didn't get him…cause he's got Zexy. ^_^

Umm…I'm guessing that some of you are probably like, "Gah! Why is Zexion so awkward?" and such or the impulsive and the jealous part of him. Also, the whole Zexion being afraid of water…I don't have a factual basis for that or anything, but it does go with my opinions on the characters. In explanation:

One of the things I believe about Zexion is that he has a comfort zone and it's very unsettling for him when he's taken out of it. The pool is one such intrusion. Also, Zexion doesn't really have all that many links to outside world, so this is an aptitude that is likely to play a part in his behavior. Demyx is one of his few links to a world outside his own, so naturally, threatening Demyx is like threatening Zexion.

Also, Zexion isn't stupid. I know he may appear to be sometimes, but you'll have to remember that he's a recovering Nobody. And for anyone who has not actually been in that position, a lot of it is just trying to feel your way through life until you can live again. He's new to this. (You'll find the explanation of this and a lot more in my **Discourse on Zemyx** at the bottom of my profile.)

I think the whole thing is that I write my characters via my opinions and beliefs about them. Demyx is Demyx and Zexion is Zexion; just simply how I see them. So, yeah.

Also…umm…the smooching smoothie deal…I made that up. I have never seen this enacted anywhere and I wonder if it does exist. But for this fic, I made it up. I'm not sure if I made the bald man up though…I may have not…if you are the bald man mentioned in this fic, then I send you a hello and an advertisement for your shack.

And yes! More half naked Demyx!

It seems as though I keep adding more and more fan-service as I go…strange…

This fic actually does go with the other three already up here, so that means that this is part four in my set of Zemyx fics! (Or Dexion either way) ^_^

For those who are just tuning in, the other three are as follows in reading order:

Water's Edge (1)

Influences (2)

Curiosity and Questions (3)

And now, this one (4)

So, in coordination with the others, this fic is dedicated to my dear lovely CaCoPhOnY Of ScReAmS for all da luv, Zemyx and otherwise. Lurvs ya Cos! ^_^

(Also, read their fics, especially the Zemyx ones! They're awesome! They're the reason I started writing Zemyx in the first place!)

Note: The title of this fic (LOOSELY) translates to "Fountains of Home." I probably butchered the French, but I like the title for numerous reasons. The first is because it references (with the first part of the title) one of my favorite piano works by Maurice Ravel called _Jeux d'eau_. Loosely translated (from "water games"), it also means "fountains."The second reason is in that it references another musical set of symphonic poems called "Fountains of Rome," by Ottorino Respighi. It's a pun.

But, lastly and most importantly, I couldn't find a proper title to encompass this in English, so I went to French, considering it to have the most tenure here. "Fountains of Home" is basically the title however.

(Also, this IS a gift for Cos, so…I guess I kinda wanted to give a title that would mean more to them as well…^/^)

In any further news, I have plans for several new fics. Some of them are for series that I haven't written for in a while…so I hope to work on those soon…

I also may continue writing for this series of Zemyx/Dexion fics that I have here. I honestly don't know. This one actually started out not being part of the set and then somehow slowly made its way into it…so…I guess it will just depend.

I honestly don't know what I was trying to accomplish with this fic anymore…I think I had an idea…but…after 6 revisions and a long period of time, I'm not positive about it. Regardless anyhow, I should like to hear any of your opinions on the story about the parts of it that you liked or what you thought they meant. (Cos…this is your time to raise your hand)

All in all, I hope you enjoyed the fic considering it is the first fic that I've written in a while. Please review and tell me what you think! I truly appreciate all the reviews and feedback I get on my fics! So, talk with ya later!

Byah!


End file.
